


Nights of Menma

by Sehin



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, Brother/Brother Incest, Corruption, F/M, Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Multi, Nipple Piercings, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex in a club, Sibling Incest, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:55:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29852877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sehin/pseuds/Sehin
Summary: Menma Uzumaki likes sex. He goes out every night to a club and fucks a girl or two. One night, after a night of conquest, he comes home to finding his twin brother Naruto watching a very interesting video.Nine months later, Menma still likes sex but he's open to something new.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uzumaki Menma, Inuzuka Kiba/Uchiha Itachi, Inuzuka Kiba/Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Itachi/Uzumaki Menma, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto/Uzumaki Menma
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Nights of Menma

The sound of flesh slapping against flesh and muffled cries could barely be heard over the loud music of the club. In one of the dirty stalls, a pink-haired girl was being fucked hard by a taller bot with shaggy black hair, his shirt open to reveal a muscular chest with a pierced left nipple. Her hand moved to tug at it again, and the boy growled at the feeling, which excited him to go further. Eventually, she climaxed, her essence falling over his uncovered cock as he kept the pressure. The boy then pulled out and moved to the toilet bowl, cumming in a low growl into it.

Pulling her panties up under her dress, the pink-hair girl smiled before unlocking and disappearing back into the club as soon as the coast was clear. The boy pulled up his jeans and button his long-sleeve black shirt before walking out. There was no one else there and his piercing blue gaze watched as he washed his hands and stepped out of the bathroom.

The music remained loud and the dancefloor was packed. Taking a look at the equally packed bar, Menma shrugged and decided to head out, having tired of the headpounding and feeling quite satisfied with the fuck he'd had into the toilet stall with the girl, Sakura was her name.

Menma chuckled as he left the club and walked around the block home, remembering the moans and feeling the clawing she'd done to his chest. He shuddered as his cock hardened in his tight jeans, doing nothing to hide the bulge. Making his way up to the apartment, the raven pulled out his keys and opened the door. The lights were on, though on a lower setting, and the television was muted. On the floor were a mixture of text books and paper on the coffee table and empty carton cups of milk and ramen.

Menma shook his head at his twin's messiness and moved to turn off the light, only to stop when he hurt something. Pausing in his move, he waited until he heard it again. It came not a moment later, a familiar and wickedly pleasant sound.

 _Someone's being naughty_ , the raven chuckled. _Perhaps I should go see what Naruto is up to._

Moving towards the blond teen's room, Menma moved to the door handle and silently slipped it open, a series of soft moans following along with the familiar sound of flesh slapping against flesh. The raven's eyes turned to look at the bed, where he found his twin, stark naked and a hard slick erection, his right hand moving up and down as his eyes watched the images on the screen.

Menma chuckled, surprising his brother, though the younger continued his movements regardless. "Having fun, Naru?"

The blond shrugged, uncaring for the raven's presence. "Y-you may be the bad boy, M-menma," he replied. "B-but I like a good s-show."

Menma's equally blue eyes turned to the images playing on the laptop screen lying on the bed next to him and raised an eyebrow. "Is that Sasuke?"

It certainly looked like Sasuke Uchiha, his twin's best friend. The same hair style, the same pale skin and the same black eyes. In fact, he could've been the other raven's twin himself. The raven on the screen was being fucked in the arse and he was moaning in ways Menma never thought the uptight bastard was capable of. What was surprising was who was fucking him.

"Is that Itachi?" Menma asked his brother, only to receive no response.

Naruto had stopped paying attention to his brother and was focused on the images while his right hand continued to stroke his hardened length while his left hand had moved to his hole. Menma watched the images before him and felt his cock grow in his jeans. With the combined moans of his twin and the Uchiha brothers on the laptop screen, the raven buttoned his jeans and pushed them down, grabbing the lube beside his brother, who was busy fingering himself as he stroked, and squeezed it on his cock before rubbing himself up and down, feeling the tingling quickly spreading through his cock.

It didn't take long before Menma reached completion, barely holding himself on the bedframe as he cummed, right onto his twin's body, mixing with the blond's own cum at the same time he had reached completion with the two ravens. Menma's eyes opened and he saw Sasuke's hole getting a close up as his brother's cum fell out of it, then it changed to the raven's face, who was smirking.

"Happy birthday, dobe," Sasuke said, moving to kiss his brother's cheek.

"Yes, happy birthday, Naruto," Itachi spoke, a dark rumbling that Menma could feel as well as here. "And I hope you can join us one day."

The screen then went black as blue eyes trailing down Naruto's body, taking in the mixed cum on his chest.

 _Fuck_ , Menma thought, a smile creeping over his face. _I never thought Naru's body would be a turn on covered in my cum._

In fact, Menma had never considered guys an option for him. He'd always preferred girls but for some reason, his twin and the Uchiha brothers were turning him on.

Naruto's blue eyes looked down at his brother's cock and smiled. Within an instant he was on all fours and his tongue was licking Menma's cock, which got hard for the second time in less than five minutes.

"F-fuck!" he cried out. "S-stop, Naru."

Naruto chuckled and he did pull back, only for his hands to shoot out and pull his brother onto the bed. The blond's hands then moved to unbutton his brother's shirt before he returned to sucking off the hard cock.

"N-naru! W-what -" Menma's voice was cut off by the moans he began producing. The feeling was fantastic and he couldn't stop it.

So he didn't bother, instead watching as Naruto sucked him off, allowing him to eventually reach climax again. Lying back breathing, he didn't miss his brother's hand stroking the length again and the way he chuckled.

"I'll give you a ten minute break, Menma," he said. "Then I'm getting your cock to fuck my arse." Naruto then leaned down. "And I'm going to record it and send it to Sasuke."

Menma shivered and he smiled. "Seducing your older brother, Naru, is a crime."

The other chuckled as he stood up from his bed and moved to the camera sitting on his messy desk. "Then punish me, Menma," he smiled. "And punish me hard."

Menma smirked. "Oh I will," he said. "And you'll know what I do to all those girls I fuck every night."

* - * - * - *

Menma watched from the red leather chair, naked save for the leather cock ring around the base of his hard length, watching as Naruto fucked Sasuke while the raven was sucking off the shaggy-haired dog-boy Kiba, who in turn was being fucked by Itachi. It was quite the sight.

Pushing back his longer blond hair out of his eyes, having decided to forgo dying his hair black and instead just growing it out while his brother had decided to shave his shorter, he stood up and moved behind his brother, chuckling as he slid easily into the well-lubricated hole, turning his head back to the camera recording this latest round of debauchery. Pulling back Naruto's head, Menma met his lips and kissed him, with the other blond's right hand to feel his long locks.

Breaking off the kiss, he started to fuck Naruto, who in turn was pushed deeper into Sasuke. The younger raven stopped sucking off Kiba and allowed himself to be pulled into the younger blond's chest. Menma's eyes watched as Itachi pulled out of Kiba and pushed the dog boy onto the ground.

"Want to be taken like a dog, slave?" the older raven spoke, sending shivers through everyone present. "You want to be an animal?"

The brunet barked. "Yes, master!" he cried out, sending chuckling through the threesome currently busy in their own pleasure. "Fuck me like a dog, master." Kiba then barked.

Itachi smirked. "Then bark, dog. Bark!"

Lost in their own pleasure as they approached climax, the sight of Kiba being fucked by Itachi led to them pausing long enough to remove their cock rings and cumming, with Sasuke onto the floor, Naruto into the raven, Menma into his twin. As they caught their breath, the deep growls of Itachi and Kiba cumming together indicating their completion. After getting back his breath, the taller raven looked at Menma.

"Not too bad if I do say so," Itachi smiled, looking at his brother and the younger blond. "Why don't you two take Kiba upstairs and clean-up?"

Sasuke smiled. "Sure," he turned to Naruto. "Come on, dobe."

Naruto chuckled. "Sure, teme," he then looked at Menma. "Have fun."

Menma smiled but said nothing, moving to stand and move back to the red leather chair as Itachi moved to the recording equipment. After the pair escorted Kiba upstairs to clean up and get him home, the blond looked at the taller raven. "You stopped recording?"

Itachi smiled. "This moment is for us."

The blond chuckled as the raven moved in front of him, moving to kiss his lips. Menma moaned as Itachi's tongue moved to map inside him, with the heat pooling in his stomach and the blood to rush to his erection.

The raven then pulled away, panting slightly.

"I like your idea of a moment, Uchiha," Menma smiled. "But I was hoping for more."

Itachi returned the smile as he stood, grabbing the blond and pulling him up. "Well, I want to make you comfortable for what I have planned," he said as he moved him to the bench table. "It isn't going to be pretty."

The blond chuckled. "Then treat me right, master, and I will give you the pleasure we need," he then laid down on the bench and extended his hands to the straps. "Let's give them a good show."

Itachi smiled as he took the opportunity to stroke the blond's cock. "To think nine months ago, you were fucking girls," he then moved to strap him down. "And now here you are, wishing to be fucked like a man."

Menma chuckled. "I still fuck girls, master," he replied. He then moved to pull at Itachi's hair with his unrestrained right hand. "But there are times when I can't help but fuck guys."

Itachi's dark laugh rumbled and set off things inside the blond. "Then let's enjoy the time," he said as he finished strapping him down and moving to turn the bench up to an angle. "Ready?"

Menma smiled. "Yes, master."

* - * - * - *

Meanwhile, Sasuke, Naruto and Kiba had stopped cleaning up and were currently in the raven's bedroom, with the raven and blond making out and the brunet sucking them both off. This would probably go on for a while, not that it mattered. Right now, they had all the time in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> How little Menma/Naruto stuff there is. I decided to have a crack. And mixed in Sasuke/Itachi and threw in Kiba and Sakura 'cause why not. Kiba is a BDSM wet dream and Sakura isn't actually as annoying as appears in the manga.
> 
> There is no plot to this, I just wanted to write porn. But if I were to have a storyline it'd be like this: Itachi got introduced to sex via Shisui and/or Kisame, Itachi introduced it to Sasuke (and likely manipulated him). Menma and Naruto got introduced courtesy of Jiraiya and/or Kakashi (who has been raised them, though I'd say both accidentally via neglect by the former and "You aren't old enough!" by the latter). Naruto then got introduced to darker stuff through Sasuke. As to Kiba, escaping his mother and finding sex maniacs who got him to submit to them as Alphas or finally getting it out of the closest (Kiba is a closet bi guy in my headcanon with major crushes on Naruto and Kankuro).
> 
> Anyway, kudos, comment. I want your thoughts :)
> 
> And who wants to draw the scenes!


End file.
